Traditionally roman shades have been formed by providing integrally located transverse battens at predetermined distances down a length of material. By attaching drawing cords to the material or battens it is possible to give the appearance of discrete lengths of material which can be drawn successively. This is essential to the roman shade style of window covering.
However the traditional roman shade is very labour intensive to manufacture. It requires the formation of batten pockets and stitching to connect the cords. As such roman shades are usually manufactured in standard drops designed for the more common window length.
When the drop of a window is unconventional it is necessary to have the roman shade especially made. This is expensive and there are significant delays in the delivery times of such shades.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to simplify the manufacture of roman shades.